1. Technical Field
This device relates to camping tent assemblies that are secured over the truck bed of a pick-up truck to provide an enclosure removably secured to a tonneau cover and the truck bed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of erectable covers in which a flexible tents and covers extends from the truck bed, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,411,819, 3,746,389, 4,566,729, 5,213,390, 5,335,960, 5,558,392, 5,322,336 and 5,511,843.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,819 discloses an expandable camper having a rigid support body member and a detachable top with a flexible canvas insert therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,386 is directed to a tent for a rear doored vehicle having flexible enclosure that extends over and above the door and encloses the opening. The enclosure is secured to the vehicle by straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,729 claims a quick erection tent for pick-up trucks having a base frame mountable on the top of the truck bed side and front walls that extends to form a cloth enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,390 is directed to a vehicle mounted shelter that has a rigid plastic shell extending over the truck bed that is pivoted upwardly. The shell walls extend from the shell with an extensible portion over the tailgate of the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,960 shows a tonneau/tent shelter which has a pivoted frame from the tailgate portion of the truck bed with a contoured cloth covering extending thereover to form a shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,392 illustrates a combination boat/camper shell pop-up tent wherein a camper shell for a pick-up truck bed is formed from an inverted boat hull. An extensible frame extends and holds the shell in spaced pivoted relation to the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,336 is directed to a hinged tonneau cover for a pick-up truck bed having a tonneau cover frame pivotally secured to a truck bed that allows for easy access thereto by raising the cover and frame assembly on a hinged piston and cylinder device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,843 discloses a slant rail tonneau cover having a perimeter frame with cross support ribs in tension and a flexible cover secured thereover by a plurality of longitudinally spaced fasteners on the perimeter frame.